Flores Amarillas
by Lily de Pattinson
Summary: El amarillo es un color que representa luz y tranquilidad, y por eso es su favorito... Bella trabaja en una linda y agradable cafetería en Forks, la misma a donde cada viernes al medio día Edward iba a tomarse un café, solo para verla... No se hablan solo se observan, pero un viernes en el que el sol extrañamente brillaba, él la espera con unas hermosas flores amarillas. One-Shot


**¡Hola! Bueno se preguntaran _"¿que diablos es esto?",_****bueno es una loca y hermosa idea que se me ocurrió un día mientras estaba trabajando y escuchaba música. Aclaro que solo es un OS y no habra continuacion jeje aunque me insistan como paso en _"Caminata..." _:D jajaja lo siento!**

**Esta inspirada en una canción titulada con el mismo nombre y en el video, "Flores amarillas" y la canta Florencia Bertotti, mejor conocida como Floricienta :) les recomiendo que la escuchen, busquenla en YouTube!**

**Bueno y para las que esperan los capitulos de mis otras dos historias en verdad lo siento, pero es que mi mente se cerro y solo tenia ideas para este OS y otro que pronto les subire, pero ya estoy escribiendo, espero no tardar en actualizar :3**

**Bueno basta de bla bla bla! Se los dejo y espero que realmente les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece.**_

_**Historia beteada por: Nohemii A. G. O**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_One-Shot- _****"FLORES AMARILLAS"**

El amarillo del sol iluminaba la esquina donde se encontraba, "Un rincón del cielo". La cafetería donde trabajaba ella.

Para la gente que pasaba afuera por la calle y la poca que estaba disfrutando un buen café dentro del local, era un día normal con el brillo inusual del sol en Forks. Pero para Bella no era cualquier día, era viernes y sabía que en unas horas él llegaría a tomarse su café, -como venía haciendo cada viernes al mediodía desde hace unos meses- y el hecho de que brillara el sol solo lo hacía más especial, le encantaba el color amarillo; para ella representaba paz y alegría.

Rosalie, su jefa y dueña de la cafetería, la observaba desde la caja, donde le explicaba a Tanya la nueva promoción que se le ocurrió a su esposo Emmet. Dejo un momento de hablar y recordó como la mayoría de los clientes hablaba maravillas de Isabella Swan, ya sea por su increíble atención hacia ellos, su eficacia o solo por su amable y tierna sonrisa. Sabía que su amiga y mesera era tímida, pero muy amable y responsable, no hablaba mucho con las personas pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Desde hace unos meses notaba como los viernes como hoy, se veía diferente, radiante y feliz y no fue hasta hace una semana que supo porque.

Vio entrar al mediodía a un chico guapo de cabello cobrizo y vio el brillo en la mirada de Bella cuando él se sentó en una mesa, parecía que era un cliente frecuente ya que Bella enseguida le sirvió un café sin tomarle la orden y al acercarse un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Una risa salió de su boca provocando que Tanya la viera extrañada.

─ ¿Pasa algo Rose?─Pregunto esta un tanto confundida, Rosalie la volteo a ver y negó con la cabeza.  
─No me hagas caso, desde mañana aplicas eso en los precios, ¿Vale?─Le ordeno amablemente─. Voy con Emmet a ver cuál es el menú para la hora de la comida, gracias Tani.─Y se alejó hacia la cocina sonriendo.

Alice-la otra mesera-también observaba a Bella desde la ventanilla, donde esperaba el pedido de las mesa 3. Ella sabía porque su mejor amiga siempre esperaba con ansias a que llegara el viernes. Bella se lo confeso hace un mes cuando ella le pregunto porque era este día diferente al resto de la semana. Con ella la chica reservada se iba y se la pasaban horas platicando y riendo. Pero no entendía porque para Bella era difícil dedicarle más que solo un "No es nada" cuando le dejaba su café al chico y este le agradecía. Sabía que era tímida, pero ¡Diablos! La forma en que él la veía no pasaba desapercibida ni para ella que era muy poco intuitiva. Quiso intervenir, vaya que sí, pero Bella no la dejo, aun recordaba sus palabras: "No Al, no puedes arruinarlo. Él es demasiado para alguien como yo, nunca se fijaría en mí, y con escuchar su voz al decir gracias me hace feliz".

Resoplo como cada que recordaba que Bella jamás se veía a sí misma como la gran chica hermosa que era. Y tampoco entendía porque ese chico no le decía nada. Solo venia cada viernes a la misma hora, se sentaba en la misma mesa, se tomaba su café mientras observaba detenidamente a Bella y se iba después de una hora, nada más.  
¿Por qué no todos los chicos podían ser como su Jazz?

Un día cuando ella salía de la cafetería al terminar su turno, un chico se plantó delante de ella, le dijo que llevaba un tiempo viéndola desde el despacho de contadores de enfrente, donde trabajaba, le dijo que le gustaba y la invito a salir. Y desde entonces Jasper es su novio. Suspiro al recordarlo y miro a lo lejos por la ventana hasta que su mirada llego cruzando la calle y sonrió. En ese momento la campanilla sonó y Angie dejo los platos de su pedido.

─Gracias Angie─los acomodo en la charola y los llevo a la mesa.

.  
.

Bella estaba ansiosa, faltaban dos minutos para las doce y en cualquier momento se abriría la puerta y entraría él.

Se aliso las arrugas inexistentes de su uniforme amarillo y se acomodó la coleta en su cabello sujetada por un listón amarillo también. Mientras limpiaba la mesa que se acababa de desocupar miraba hacia la puerta, esperando.

─Señorita Bella─la llamo un cliente desde la mesa de atrás y ella volteo sonriendo amablemente─, ¿me puede dar la cuenta por favor?  
─Claro. ─Se acercó y saco su libretita para hacer la cuenta.

.

.

Edward iba caminando por la calle sumamente nervioso, sabía que en la próxima esquina ya se encontraba "Un rincón del cielo". Tanto tiempo tenia yendo a tomar un café a ese lugar cada viernes que podía llegar hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero es que desde que entro la primera vez y se topó con esos hermosos ojos chocolate y escucho esa hermosa voz al pedirle la orden se convirtió en su lugar favorito. Es más si pudiera ir diario, lo haría sin duda.

Cada semana esperaba pacientemente su día de descanso en la oficina y cuando llegaba el viernes, después de visitar a su abuelo en el asilo caminaba hasta allá para observar a esa fascinante chica.  
Si, él sabía que nunca le había hablado, no sabía nada de ella más que solo que le decían Bella, pero la encontraba fascinante. Sus movimientos, su sonrisa tierna y amable, su andar tímido y ese sonrojo. Simplemente no podía ni quería dejar de mirarla.

Oír su voz al decirle "No es nada" y la forma en que ya sabía lo que él pediría y en cuanto se sentaba lo dejaba en la mesa suavemente provocaba la mejor sensación dentro de su cuerpo... Ella era un ángel y nunca se fijaría en alguien como él, es lo que Edward pensaba todos los días. Pero ese día mientras hablaba con su abuelo Peter no pudo ocultar la ansiedad por que se llegara la hora de irse y el señor supo porque, de hecho lo sabía desde hace tiempo, su nieto estaba enamorado; el anciano le tomo una mano y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

─ "Hijo dile lo que sientes a esa chica, no te olvides que la vida casi nunca está dormida"

Edward al principio lo miro confundido, pero no tardo en saber de qué hablaba su abuelo. Así que se despidió de él cariñosamente y salió del asilo corriendo. Paso a la florería de enfrente y camino hacia la cafetería como cada viernes, solo que ahora iba ansioso, nervioso y lleno de expectativa.

.

.

.

─Psstt, Bella─susurro Alice provocando que esta levantara la mirada de la libretita con la cuenta del cliente, la miro y Alice le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia delante. Bella giro la cabeza y busco con la mirada lo que Alice le señalaba. Su chico de cabello cobrizo ya estaba sentado en su mesa habitual y la miraba fijamente. Bella se ruborizo y termino la cuenta rápidamente y se la entregó al cliente. Volvió a mirar a Alice y esta le dedico una mirada de "Ve" y le hizo caso. No sabía porque pero no siguió la rutina de cada viernes, algo le decía que debía de ir hasta él antes de servirle su café.

─Buen día.─Saludo Bella tímidamente─. ¿Le sirvo lo de siempre?

─Hola. ─Le contesto Edward mirándola fijamente─. Si lo de siempre estaría bien, pero esta vez quiero dos cafés, por favor.─Bella no pudo ocultar la desilusión al saber que su chico esta vez esperaba a alguien más, pero se apuró a anotar el pedido en su libretita. Edward vio como los ojos de ella se apagaron y su sonrisa se hizo forzada, eso le dio un poco de esperanza y sonrió.

─Enseguida se los traigo.─Contesto ella con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba pero con la voz triste. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero no había avanzado ni un paso cuando una mano tomo la suya y una corriente eléctrica se expandió por todo su cuerpo, volteo a ver la unión y siguió con los ojos el camino del brazo y llego hasta encontrar la mirada de su chico.

─Espera Bella─una sonrisa salió de los labios de Bella y sus mejillas se ruborizaron furiosamente. "sabe mi nombre"pensó emocionada. Edward también había sentido esa corriente al tocar su piel y eso le dio valor─, esto es para ti.─Saco un ramo de flores amarillas de bajo de la mesa y se lo tendió─. Espero que te gusten y el otro café que te pedí es para ti, me gustaría que te sentaras conmigo. Si puedes.

Los ojos de Bella estaban como platos, se quedó muda y muy sorprendida, su chico le estaba dando un ramo de unas hermosas flores amarillas y la estaba invitando a tomar un café. Simplemente no lo podía creer, se sentía en un sueño.

.

.

Alice se quedó estática por un momento cuando vio que el chico le tomo la mano a su amiga y después una risa de felicidad salió de su boca, presentía la intención del chico y corrió a la cocina para contarle a Rosalie. Cuando entro sorprendió a todos por la rapidez con que abrió la puerta.

─ ¡Rose!─llamo a su jefa con voz emocionada y esta al ver su estado y sabiendo la hora que era supo que era lo que le pasaba. Así que se acercó y la cuestiono. Alice solo la jalo de la mano y feliz la guio hacia afuera, se detuvieron en la barra cerca de la mesa donde estaba sentado el chico guapo hablando con Bella, alcanzaron a escuchar como él le pedía lo acompañara a tomar el café y ambas sonrieron al ver el estado de la chica.

─Yo... gra... gracias por la flores son... hermosas ─murmuro Bella cuando salió de su estado de shock al sentir que el chico soltaba su mano desilusionado y tomo el ramo─, pero... no sé si pueda... estoy trabajando y...

─Bella─llamo Rosalie desde donde estaba en la ía que ella no aceptaría, era demasiado responsable─, ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?

Ambos chicos giraron la cabeza al oír esa voz que la llamaba. Edward se preocupó al pensar que la había metido en problemas y Bella se sintió un tanto aliviada de salir de la cárcel de los hipnóticos ojos verdes del chico, la tenían deslumbrada. Le dedico una mirada de disculpa al chico y este le sonrió comprensiblemente y espero. Bella camino hacia la barra donde estaban juntas Rose y Alice y vio las miradas y sonrisas picaras que ambas le dedicaban y se sintió abrumada, en ningún momento dejo de apretar el ramo de flores a su pecho.

─ ¿Si, Rose? ¿Qué pasa? ─pregunto en voz baja y cautelosa.

─Puedes tomarte ya tu hora de comida ─Sugirió Rose esperando que no protestara. Bella la miro sorprendida.

─Pe... Pero los clientes... aun no es mi turno de comer.─ "al parecer algo imposible" pensó frustrada.

─Isabella, sin protestar, es una orden.

─Pero... ─intento una vez más y Rosalie suspiro.

─Soy tu jefa Bella, pero también tu amiga ─explico con calma─, y como jefa te ordeno que te tomes tu hora de comida y como amiga te pido que vayas y aceptes la invitación de ese lindo chico que se va a cansar de esperar. ─Alice soltó una risilla y Bella se sonrojo, sus dos amigas voltearon a ver al chico y vieron su mirada de esperanza y regresaron hacia Bella al mismo tiempo dedicándole una mirada de ¡Qué esperas!

─Gracias.─Dijo Bella y tímidamente se dio la vuelta y regreso a la mesa de su chico. Edward sonrió al ver que regresaba y su corazón vibro de alegría, aun seguía nervioso.

─Ya volví.─Anuncio Bella─. Es mi hora de comida, así que... puedo aceptar... tu... tu invitación ─el chico le dedico una sonrisa torcida y le indico con la mano que se sentara frente a él provocando que Bella sonriera ampliamente. Coloco el ramo al fondo de la mesa y antes de sentarse recordó los cafés─, voy a servir los cafés. ─el chico que no había dejado de mirarla asintió y Bella se giró pero se topó con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas humeantes de café y era sostenida por Alice.

─Aquí están sus cafés.─Los coloco sobre la mesa y Bella se sentó en la silla despacio, le dedico a Alice una sonrisa de agradecimiento─. ¿Desea algo más? ─Pregunto Alice al chico.

─ ¿Te gustarían unos panecillos para acompañar el café?─pregunto dirigiéndose a Bella con voz aterciopelada, ella solo pudo asentir─, bien que sean unos panecillos de arándano, por favor.─Alice asintió y camino hacia la ventanilla dejándolos solos.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer aun, que estaban sentados frente a frente, Edward la miraba fijamente sonriendo y ella tenía la mirada en sus manos sobre su regazo, estaba sonrojada hasta la médula aunque en sus labios se dibujaba una linda sonrisa. Se quedaron así en silencio durante unos minutos. Alice llego con el plato de panecillos y al dejarlos en la mesa provoco que Bella levantara la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del chico y se miraron profundamente. Alice suspiro contenta al ver la conexión y se alejó dándoles intimidad.

─Soy Edward Cullen.─Se presentó él levantando la mano sonriendo.

─Isabella Swan.─Contesto ella e insegura estrecho la mano del chico, ambos sintieron de nuevo esa corriente─. Pero puedes... llamarme Bella, me... gusta más.

─Bella─repitió Edward─, tienes un lindo nombre, tanto como tú, te va perfectamente.─Susurro tímido y Bella se sonrojo de nuevo.

Comenzaron a tomar su café y a comer los panecillos lentamente y hablaban de todo un poco. Como el clima, sus trabajos, la gente, sus pasatiempos... Edward a cada minuto la encontraba más fascinante y Bella aun no podía creer que estaba hablando con su chico de cabello cobrizo.

Ambos se sentían como en una burbuja donde solo estaban ellos, conociéndose, se olvidaron del resto que los rodeaba. Hablaron de muchas cosas y sin darse cuenta ya se había terminado la hora de comida de ella. Pero Rosalie no tenía planes de interrumpirlos, estaba muy feliz de que ver a su amiga hablando con ese chico del cual sabía, estaba profundamente enamorada. Alice que tampoco podía dejar de verlos se sentía igual, ellos se veían tan bien juntos, eran tal para cual y parecía ser que el resto de la gente en la cafetería sentía lo mismo, pues cada vez que oían la risa de ambos sonreían tiernamente.

─ ¿Cómo supiste que me gustan las rosas amarillas Edward? ─pregunto Bella una vez que sintió que la timidez se había ido, se sentía a gusto y confiada con él. Edward vio emocionado como Bella tomaba el ramo y lo olía.

─Solo lo supe ─contesto sonriendo─,sé que te gusta el color amarillo, eres la única que usa el uniforme de ese color, tus accesorios para el cabello son de ese color e incluso a veces tus zapatos. Además tu mirada brilla, al igual que tu rostro iluminado por esa hermosa sonrisa, veo el color amarillo y pienso en ti. Vengo cada viernes aquí solo para verte a ti Bella.─Confeso mirando fijamente sus ojos chocolate y tomando su mano─. Los viernes descanso y puedo ir a ver a mi abuelo al asilo por la mañana como ya te platique, pero espero con ansias que llegue este día por que puedo venir a verte, te has vuelto una necesidad para mí.

Bella lo miraba sorprendida, simplemente no podía entender porque él se fijó en ella, pero sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, sus hermosos ojos se lo decían, él le estaba confesando que solo venia aquí para verla a ella y una sonrisa de felicidad se asomó en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron.

─Yo... yo también cada semana espero con ansias que sea viernes Edward. ─Confeso con la mirada fija en las flores y sonrojada─. Sabía que al medio día entrarías y te sentarías aquí y simplemente es el mejor día de la semana, el día más feliz porque desde que viniste la primera vez supe que me enamoraría de ti y que no puedo estar sin verte. ─Levanto la mirada y apretó la mano que Edward le había tomado. El corazón de ambos latía rápidamente y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos supieron que eran el uno para el otro.

Edward levanto su mano libre y acaricio la mejilla sonrosada de Bella, ella dejo las flores y tomo la mano que acariciaba su rostro.

.

.

.

Así pasaron varias semanas, Edward seguía yendo cada viernes al mediodía a tomar su café y Bella se sentaba con él a platicar mientras era la hora de su comida, Rosalie había modificado los horarios de todos para que no hubiera problema con los demás empleados y los clientes. Ahora Edward le llevaba solo una rosa amarilla pero no por eso dejo de ser especial el detalle para Bella.

Ya se conocían y cuando estaban juntos las conversaciones fluían y si se quedaban en silencio era cómodo, Bella descubrió que con él su timidez desaparecía, había confiado en él desde el momento en que sus manos se tocaron por primera vez, incluso más rápido que con Alice que le costó meses que se abriera para poder ser las amigas que eran hoy. Pero es que no cabía duda, Edward era especial. Y el chico supo que no podría vivir más tiempo sin ella y necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, tal y como le dijo su abuelo aquel día, no podía esperar más, le encantaba platicar con ella y que fueran amigos, pero él necesitaba más.

.

.

.

Era domingo por la tarde, exactamente 13 de septiembre. Estaba por cerrarse la cafetería, ya que estudia cerraban más temprano, la clientela se amontonaba por la mañana y el mediodía, pero como a eso de las 5 las calles de Forks se quedaban solitarias. Bella y Alice limpiaban y acomodaban las mesas, Ben barría y trapeaba todo el local, Angie y Emmet limpiaban la cocina y Rosalie y Tanya hacían cuentas y realizaban el corte semanal. Trabajaban como un buen equipo y así terminaban más rápido, escuchan buena música y bromeaban.

─Hey Bella ya que no quisiste tomarte el día de hoy por tu cumpleaños, tomate mañana. ─Bella volteo a ver a Rosalie y estaba a punto de protestar. ─Y no quiero protestas.

─No es necesario Rose, en serio ─replico─, ayer ya me festejaron ustedes por adelantado aquí y mis papás fueron a casa a cenar, no tengo planes de hacer algo al llegar a casa hoy y mañana estaré al 100.

Emmet rió desde la cocina al escucharla.

─Hay Bella era tan testaruda. Mi esposa no está insinuando que te vayas ir de fiesta hoy más tarde, sabemos que ni en sueños lo harías ─todos rieron incluso Bella─, pero hoy trabajaste todo el día y aparte de ser tu día de descanso es tu cumpleaños, nadie debe trabajar un día así. ─Los demás asintieron y Bella solo suspiro y a regañadientes acepto el ofrecimiento de Rose.

Mientras terminaba su trabajo se puso a pensar que haría al llegar a casa esta noche y todo el día de mañana "aburrirme"pensó.

.

.

Media hora más tarde todos tomaron sus cosas listos para salir y cerrar el local, Bella advirtió una extraña ansiedad en todos y vio como todos se miraban con complicidad pero trato de ignorarlos y se puso su chamarra floreada de color amarillo. Alice salió volando por la puerta y Bella la vio confundida, después de unos minutos asomo su cabeza por la puerta y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a Rosalie.

─Bien vámonos ya, muévanse que llevo saca los candados para qué cierres. ─Sonrió ansiosa y empujo a Bella hacia la salida, confundiendo más a esta. Cuando estuvieron afuera Bella busco a Alice para preguntarle que le pasaba y jamás se esperó ver lo que vio ahí afuera, su rostro se ilumino al verlo y sonrió, una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Edward estaba nervioso por lo que sabía que iba hacer en unos minutos. Cuando vio que Alice salió y se acercaba al él, sus nervios crecieron... Alice al ver cómo iba Edward sonrió y confirmo que no había ningún otro hombre mejor para su amiga, se acercó y lo saludo le dijo que Bella saldría en cualquier momento y le dio una sonrisa. Regreso a la puerta y le aviso a Rosalie que era hora.

.

.

Sus miradas se conectaron y Edward sonrió al verla al igual que ella. Bella admiraba su belleza. Su chico de cabello cobrizo,la esperaba afuera de la cafetería, vestido con un traje de un hermoso color amarillo, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y corbata negra. En su mano derecha sostenía un hermoso ramo de flores amarillas-igual al de aquel viernes en que empezó sus amistad.- en la mano izquierda sostenía un paraguas abierto sobre su cabeza también, fue cuando Bella se dio cuenta que llovía un poco. Edward le sonrió torcidamente y ella se acercó a él sonriendo también.

─Edward ¡Guau!─exclamo asombrada─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Hola Bella. ─Saludo él y se acercó a darle un suave beso en su mejilla provocando un lindo sonrojo en ella─. Estas son para ti─le tendió las flores. ─Feliz cumpleaños princesa. ─Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y teniendo cuidado de aplastar las flores se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuerte. Edward sorprendió pero muy emocionado le devolvió el abrazo con su brazo libre y dejo un beso en su cabeza.

Gracias Edward. ─Murmuro Bella emocionada con la cara escondida es su pecho. Edward tomo su mentón para levantar su rostro y que lo mirara y acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

─Te amo Bella.─Confeso viéndola a los ojos, ella sonrió y también acaricio la mejilla de él.

─Te amo Edward. ─Confeso también.

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron tiernamente sin apartar sus miradas, se separaron y sonrieron aún más. Edward se acerco nuevamente y esta vez se besaron profundamente, saboreando el sabor del otro y cerrando ambos sus ojos, disfrutando. Bella no fue consciente de que Alice se acercó a tomar el ramo de flores sino hasta que tuvo las dos manos libres y las enrollo en el cuello de su chico. Él al sentir sus manos en su cuello soltó el paraguas y la abrazo fuerte por la cintura. Al sentir el agua en sus rostros ambos rieron sin soltar los labios del otro.

El resto miraba la escena desde atrás, riendo divertidos y felices por ver a la pareja disfrutando y confesando su amor.

.

.

Ese día Bella tuvo su mejor regalo de cumpleaños y al día siguiente no la paso aburrida, su ahora novio de cabello cobrizo pidió el día en el trabajo y fueron a desayunar a Un rincón del cielo.

Al terminar la llevo a conocer al abuelo Peter y pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando por el pueblo.

.

.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, ellos sabían que su rutina de cada viernes no cambiaría, pero ahora era diferente, ahora había toda una vida planeada para ellos. Edward no perdió la costumbre de regalarle flores amarillas a su chica, sabía que la hacía feliz y ella solo agregaba un motivo más para amarlo.

En ese tiempo supo que lo había estado soñando con la luz en sus pupilas durante años, lo sentía desde niña y ahora estaban ahí, juntos para siempre.

** Fin. **

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto?**

**De verdad espero sus comentarios, ya saben que me encantan y me hacen muy feliz :)**

**Saludos y Besos :3**

**Lily!**


End file.
